The Last Dawn
by Lucathia Rykatu
Summary: Wanted by four entirely different people-an elementary school boy, a girl turned traitor, a mysterious thief, and one mean guy- the Last Dawn is certainly one special jewel.
1. Default Chapter

The Last Dawn  
Prologue  
By Lucathia  
  
  
Disclaimer: Detective Conan belongs to Gosho Aoyama. (hope I spelled that right.)  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Tap, tap, tap.  
  
  
Click, tap, tap.  
  
  
Her small fingers flew across the keyboard swiftly. She never wavered in her typing as millions of words appeared on the green screen in front of her. Moving the mouse next to her, she clicked on a word. Immediately, a picture of a pill appeared on the screen.  
  
  
She grimaced and continued typing. The room was completely silent except for her typing. Her screen kept flashing as she sifted through the information. Her mouth moved in silence as the letters APTX 4869 appeared on the screen.  
  
  
She continued typing and typing endlessly for many hours. Finally, she paused and her eyes opened wide with disbelief. After awhile though, she at last let her facial muscles rest as they pulled into a tiny smile.  
  
  
"I found you at last."  
  
  
She smiled and clicked on the screen again. A picture of a blood-red jewel appeared.  
  
  
"The Last Dawn, you are my hope." She ripped out a few pieces of paper from her notepad and quickly scribbled down the information she needed. She tucked the paper in her pocket and turned off the monitor. Afterwards, she headed out of the basement, humming a merry tune.  
  
  
A slightly wide man with glasses, white hair (going a little bald) and a little facial hair greeted the young girl with a smile.  
  
  
"You seem pretty cheerful today." The man chuckled as the girl quickly smothered her smile. "Being happy is a good thing."  
  
  
The girl smiled slightly at his caring words.  
  
  
"So, what put you in such a good mood?"  
  
  
The girl smiled mischievously and pulled a hand through her reddish-blond hair. She paused for a moment, debating whether or not to tell him. Deciding not to tell him, she just shrugged, yet when she walked away, she whispered a few words that sounded like...  
  
  
"I finally found the cure."  



	2. part 1

The Last Dawn  
Part 1  
By Lucathia  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan...period.  
  
Many thanks to all who have reviewed! Sorry for not posting sooner, but hey, I found the next part and here it is! ^_^  
  
Author's Notes: This fic was written by a very untalented writer who really likes Detective Conan. I wrote this fic with no knowledge of any story line after the 28th volume, so if anything happens in later volumes it will have nothing to do with this story. To read this fic without getting confused, some knowledge of a few volumes and the third movie is needed, even though not required. I know my writing sucks...but I like Detective Conan too much to not write about it!  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"Conan! Where are you?" Ran's voice echoed through the barren house. Her father, Kogoru Mouri had already left for his "new case" and Conan had indicated to her that he wanted to go, but now Ran couldn't find him anywhere. She twisted the doorknobs of every door in the house, still seeing no signs of Conan. "Conan! We're leaving without you!" Finally, walking into the living room, Ran found Conan sleeping blissfully on the sofa.   
  
  
Walking over towards Conan, Ran knelt down on looked at him with a tender look...  
  
  
_Shinichi..._  
  
  
Conan stirred and blinked his eyes. "Ran-neechan." Conan yawned, covering his mouth. His lifted his black-trimmed glasses and rubbed his watery eyes. He shivered a little from the coldness of the air. Did he hear someone call him Shinichi? No...he lifted his head and looked at Ran. It must have been his imagination. Conan shrugged.  
  
  
Ran approached Conan with her hands on her hip. "Conan! You lazy bum! You were the one who wanted to follow my father in this case! And now you're just sleeping right here!" Ran walked closer, glaring Conan in the eye. Conan sweatdropped and tried inching away, but Ran caught his sleeve. "Oh no you don't!¡¨ And Ran proceeded to drag Conan to the door and down the stairs.  
  
  
"That hurts, Ran-neechan!"  
And that was how Kudo Shinichi's day started.  
  
---------------  
  
Muttering under his breath, Kudo Shinichi, still shrunk as Conan, started kicking a soccer ball up into the air. He bumped it up with his knee and kicked it with the inside of his foot. Satisfied that the soccer ball sailed up behind him, Conan continued kicking the ball around. Now, what hard case did Mouri get himself into this time? He shrugged absently to himself and started studying the outline of the mansion Mouri was in. Hmph...probably another stupid case about cheating wives or husbands. That's the only reason wealthy people hire detectives anyway.  
  
  
Conan's ears twitched as they caught the sound of cars parking. He turned around and saw Inspector Megure and many other police start jumping out of their cars and rushing towards the mansion. None of them even glanced his way. Some of the lower police stood guard outside the mansion and the gates. Conan wondered what was so important that even police came...Now he was sure it wasn't a marriage case...the case must be something serious.  
  
  
Conan stopped kicking the ball and knelt down to pick the ball up. Walking towards the mansion, Conan memorized every tree and well and their locations in the yard. There was one tree that had a weird hole in it, and two other trees with burnt skin. Other normal trees scattered around the yard with no pattern. There were two wells in this enormous yard, one in the north and one in the south. Conan opened the door to the mansion and walked in slowly, listening to the voices of the police and the owners talk.  
  
  
"Damn it! I don't care what you police think!" A tall guy with slick hair swung his right hand in the air, accusing the police of their inability. (Minamino Shingan, age 26, novelist) Conan winced when the guy's hand knocked Mouri on the head.   
  
  
"Shingan-sama, please, don't wake Shinri-sama up!" A slim girl with reddish brown hair wearing an apron tried to pacify Minamino Shingan. (Yukimuru Yushin, age 20, maid) "Shinri-sama is sleeping...please don't be so loud."  
  
  
Conan walked behind all the commotion and tried to figure out what was happening. Let's see...people were arguing...but why are they arguing?  
  
  
"But, Shingan-kun, we need to capture that thief! Let the police guard your jewel!" Inspector Megure tried to complain with Shingan to knock some sense into his head.  
  
  
Thief? Conan listened on with disinterest as he wandered across the massive room. How boring. No murders or deaths. Conan slowly opened the door down the corridor and snuck in, trying to find something interesting.  
  
  
"Oi, little kid, whatcha doin in here?" another tall lanky guy stood looming over Conan. (Minamino Shinkyo, age 28, photographer). He had brown hair that puffed out in front and spiked out in back. He was wearing blue jeans with a tuxedo...weird.  
  
  
"Suminasen...ojisan." Conan smiled and turned to back out of the room. He took in all the details of the room before doing so. He saw red, silky curtains draped over the tall windows and pink, fluffy carpeting on the ground. A desk was pushed all the way into the back of the room, almost hidden in the shadows. Then, something glinted and caught Conan's eyes. "Ano, ojisan..."  
  
  
"Nanda? Hey, I have a name, kid. My name is Shinkyo. Minamino Shinkyo. Call me Shinkyo-sama kid." Shinkyo held a cigarette and puffed the smoke out.  
  
  
Conan sweatdropped for being asked to call the other guy master. 'Ano...Shinkyo-sama," Shinkyo nodded satisfactorily and Conan continued on, "Shinkyo-sama, what's the shiny thing over there?" Conan pointed towards the back of the room where the desk was.  
  
  
"What shiny thing? Oh that? That's a jewel, kiddo. A very precious one at that." Shinkyo walked over and picked up the red jewel carelessly. "I don't know what's special about this jewel anyway. It's just like any other ¡¥ol ruby. I don't know why the heck Father built this room to house this damn jewel."  
  
  
Conan felt bored with nothing to do but he continued asking questions. "Your father built a room for this jewel?"  
  
  
Shinkyo swung the jewel lazily in front of him as he knelt down in front of Conan. "See this here jewel? Well, this room was built to keep the jewel safe, kiddo. Can't ya see all tha red and pink in this disgusting room? It was built for this jewel."  
  
  
Conan stared intensely at the blood red jewel swinging in front of him. The ruby gleamed with a strong glint to it as the light fell gently upon it. Conan felt entranced as he gazed at the jewel swinging back and forth. "Shinkyo-sama, why are the police here?" Conan interrogated, wanting to find the problem.  
  
  
"The goddamned police? Why, they're here to protect this stupid jewel. I'd rather the thief steal this jewel away and just leave us once and for all. I dun care about this jewel at all. It's brought so much trouble for us I rather wish we didn't have it.¡¨ Shinkyo swung the jewel into his hands and threw it back onto the desk. "Hey, bustle out already, kiddo." Shinkyo took out a camera and started taking pictures of the jewel. Seeing his back turned towards him, Conan backed out of the smoke filled room.  
  
  
Pondering about what he heard, Conan walked across the room where all the police were again, wanting to talk to Mouri to find out what this case was. He gazed around the room but didn't see Mouri anywhere. Spotting the maid, Conan approached her to ask her where he was.   
  
  
" 'neesan, do you know where Mouri-ojisan is?" He tugged gently at her apron to get her to look down upon him.  
  
  
Turning around and looking down at Conan, the maid knelt down and smiled brightly. "You can call me Yushin-neesan if you like to. And Mouri-san, I think he went upstairs with Shingan-sama to wake Shinri-sama up."  
  
  
"Arigato, Yushin-neesan!" Conan started dashing up the stairs. He stopped suddenly and turned back towards the maid. He guessed he could ask her about the case first. "Yushin-neesan, why's there so many police?"  
  
  
She smiled kindly at him. "Shinri-sama's jewel is worth lots of money. Many thieves have been trying to steal it for such a long time. Every time, Shinkyo-sama stopped them from succeeding in stealing the jewel. He's very good in karate and photography. He'd kick all the thieves down and then he'd take a picture of them. But this time the police don't think he'll be able to protect the jewel well enough. That's why all the police came."   
  
  
Conan thanked her and walked up the stairs again. That Shinkyo guy, the one he met in that reddish room seems really powerful. Conan neared the master room and stepped in. He caught sight of Mouri and approached him with his question.  
  
  
"Mouri-ojisan, how do they know there's going to be a thief?" Conan pulled his sleeves to get his attention.  
  
  
Mouri turned around and bonked Conan on the head. "Shhh...!!! Can't you see that guy's still sleeping?"  
  
  
Conan grimaced and rubbed his head. He turned around and saw an old guy sleeping restlessly on the huge bed. Is that Shinri, the person the maid told Shingan not to wake up?  
  
  
Shingan walked silently towards his father and shook him lightly. "Father, please wake up. Mouri-san is here at our request."  
  
  
The old man stirred a bit and opened his eyes groggily. "Is that you Shingan?" He blinked his eyes and started propping himself up. Shingan hurried over to assist his father up. "Mouri-kun, is it? Come over here." He beckoned Mouri over. "My name is Shinri and you see I'm the owner of this house."  
  
  
Mouri nodded. "I'm Kogoru Mouri, Metaintai, here at your service! By the way, this kid is temporally staying with me." He patted Conan head and smiled.   
  
  
Shinri nodded and continued on. "Well, I know you know that our most prized possession is the jewel 'Last Dawn.' That jewel has been in the Minamino family for generations, and I certainly don't want it to be stolen from me this generation. My eldest son Shinkyo has been guarding it safely so far, but I don't think he can guard it this time."  
  
  
Shingan interrupted. "But, Father, you know my brother has been guarding it carefully enough! I agree with hiring Mouri, but why all the police?"  
  
  
Shinri coughed and placed up a hand to stop Shingan from comforting him. "I had no intention to involve the police in this. Who let out word about Kaitou Kid coming to steal the Last Dawn anyway? I thought I told you to keep it quiet!"  
  
  
Conan perked up at the mention of Kaitou Kid. He liked those competitions with Kaitou Kid. Kaitou Kid was very competent and much smarter than other people. For some reason, Conan had a feeling that this Kaitou Kid wasn't a bad guy at all...  
  
  
Shinri continued on. "Well, now that word has spread out, I just hope you guys can protect the Last Dawn well enough. I know it might be near impossible since you guys haven't even figured out the time and date when Kaitou Kid will come!" Shinri coughed violently and lay back down. "Anyway, Mouri, tell me when you have deciphered that note Kaitou Kid left. Shingan, lead our guests out of this room." With those words, Shinri closed his eyes and turned his back to them.  
  
---------------  
  
Mouri raised the card in front of him and studied it intently. "Hm...I wonder what this means?"  
  
  
Conan jumped up and down. "Can I see, Mouri-ojisan? I wanna see!"  
  
  
Mouri grunted and handed him the card. "Don't you lose that! I still haven't found out what it means yet.  
  
  
Conan snatched the card from Mouri's hand and hurriedly read the words aloud.  
  
  
  
_When the tainted mists roll in,  
And the gate to the other world opens herein,  
He shall be watching the last dawn of the night,  
As the dead walk the air with little might._  
_  
--Kaitou Kid  
_  
Conan frowned. What does this card mean? He had to decipher it...  
  
----------------  
~to be continued~part two coming up!  
  
Author's Notes: There'll be more pondering and clue finding in the next chapter, and a teeny bit of romance. Are people going to die? Who knows? But this is a mystery fic after all.


End file.
